Stella Johnson and the Thief of Life
By: Misty This is the first book in my series about Stella Johnson. Enjoy! Chapter 1- I Demolish a Perfectly Good School Listen, this is important. I don't have much time. The world is about to end, so listen and you might survive. Emphasis on the word 'might'. Okay, I'm Stella Johnson, and like I said before, I don't have much time. Hmm, where to begin. Oh, I guess I should begin at in the middle of sixth grade, when I destroyed my school. It began at lunch period. I was sitting at a table next to Alexander, the only kid in the whole school who didn't hate me. "Alexander Miller, please report to my office." Principal Jones said through the intercom."Alexander Miller, please report to my office." "Bye." he muttered, taking his dishes and exiting. "Bye." I reply. Alexander didn't come back for a long time. Nothing much happened in math or history, but it happened in gym. Ms. Dean was making us run 15 laps as warm ups, as usual. I was done first, as usual. "Now, today..." "Ms. Johnson." A voice hisses. I spin. Ms. A, the history teacher is standing there. "Please come with me." Ms. Dean glared at her, but made no argument. I followed Ms. A to history class. "Where's your class?" I ask. "Somewhere." she replies, eying me carefully. She turns her back on me, writhing. "What the..." A winged bat creature turned on me. "Ms. A..." She lunged, claws aimed at my face. With a scream I dive out of the way. I grab wildly, hoping that somethin, anythin, could save me from this beast. Something appeared in my hand, a curved wooden stick. A bow, I realized. A silver arrow appeared in my other hand. I loaded it and aimed as the creature lunged. I shot. The creature shrieked and shot into the air. I looked up. She wasn't in sight. Something grabbed the back of my shirt. I craned my head and saw Ms. A. "Ms. A..." I began again. "Not Ms. A, Allecto!" she roars. "I am a fury, prepare to die!!!!" I dodge a strike of her claws. I kick and find another arrow in my hand. Craning my neck, I aim, and shoot her directly in her eye. She screams and lets me go. I aim and shoot. I miss, and a pipe shatters, exploding. I aim once again, and release. Ms. A, no, Allecto, srieks as an arrow embeds in her throat. She explodes into powdery dust. I smash into the floor, cracking my head hard on the stone floor. I see feet walking towards me before the school exploded and the world went black. *** I awoke in my father's car. I sat up, rubbing my sore head. "What happened?" I asked. Silence. Finally, my dad speaks. "I'm taking you to a camp, sweetie." "A camp?" I say, confused. "A... a safe camp." he continues, though stops suddenly as we crash into solid metal. I see a sigh about a strawberry farm behind us. "Stella, get past that tree and you'll be safe." "What?! No!" I protest. "On my count." he continues, and I see there is no way to argue. "3, 2, 1!!" I shoot at the car door and run. I know something's hot on my tail, so I think of the bow and arrows. Instantly they appear in my hands. I load it and crane my neck. I aim, and then fire. The thing falls to its knees, but something hot tackles me. A flaming lion is on my back!! I struggle, feeling fire scorch my right arm. Instantly my arm burns as my sleeve catches on fire. I scream, and stab it in the throat with my arrow. It explodes. Cool water pours on my arm. Alexander stands above me. He drags me past the tree and the world goes black. But before that happens, I see my car explode, and my dad falls dead at its side. Chapter 2- When I wake I'm in a cabin with an unknown boy at my side.